


Extraterrestrial Fantasies

by Haxorus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affections spin-off, Drink up you thirsty hounds, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Reader gets a serious fucking from their boss, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is human, Smut, Submissive Reader, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: You get boned by your boss.--[Spin-off fic from the original "Alien Affections", this fic doesn't require you to read the original fic. But, just know that Reader is an alien, but is still human.]





	Extraterrestrial Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be making the next chapter for Alien Affections.
> 
> Wrote Smut instead. #Writerproblems

You and Black Hat stumble into your bedroom as he pressed his freezing cold gloves to your warm soft cheeks.   
  
His tongue worming its' way into your head to mingle with your more submissive appendage.   
  
Causing you to become periodically breathless from the motions. He growled as he closed the door with his foot and pulled away only to lock the door. Placing his hands back onto your body and pulling you over to your bed with slight force.  
  
He made a few quick motions with his hands, which were now claws, as he shredded your shirt. Tearing through the fabric and exposing the soft flesh underneath the articles of clothes. The shirt remained in tact, but it was gaping with holes.  
  
His breathing was ragged and labored as he observed your beautiful soft body from underneath the torn garments.   
  
He climbs over your form and drags his frigid claws up and over your warm abdomen. Sending a chill running down your spine and through your skin. Giving you goosebumps.  
  
He then buried his face into your neck. Taking in a deep breath to catch your favorite scent. It was strange and foreign, just like yourself.  
He purred, dragging his claws down your sides as he pressed himself against your much more softer body.  
  
Black Hat felt the heat of your body against his own. Warming up his cold skin at the mere contact of your flesh.  
Like singeing embers that spread across his body.  
  
How Black Hat longed for this moment was uncertain. But the torturous dreams and fantasies had persisted and taunted him relentlessly.   
  
Feelings that he concealed. As he deemed them weak, controlling his desires with the upmost will. He tempered them with his own imagination, trying to quell the desire.  
  
Yet, the imaginings only fueled it.  
  
Even then, such illusions couldn't compete with the reality of his lustrous fantasies.  
  
Your strange smell. Your radiating warmth. Your foreign softness.  
  
It was all he could ever want. But, now he had your willing flesh. Which was more than enough.   
But, being a villain that thrives on greed, Black Hat didn't know the meaning of  _'enough'_. He just wanted more.  
  
He desired  _more.  
  
_ He needed _MORE._  
  
He rubbed himself against you, hearing your gasp and pleased moan. It was enough to egg him on. He looks down at your flustered face and lets out a deep and throaty chuckle.   
Taking notice of how it made you shudder.  
  
"Look at you, my dearest alien." Black Hat pants.  
  
"Willingly giving in to my charms. Surrendering the deed to your flesh." He pressed his colder face to your heated skin. Growling as it warmed his constantly cold epidermis.   
  
"Such lovely... _submission._ " He licked your neck, tasting your iconic flavor in all its' glory. Licking his lips and his sharp teeth with his serpentine tongue. Enjoying the flavor that blossomed on his taste buds.  
  
"I always found you... _delicious_. Ever since that night of your punishment." Black Hat muttered.  
  
He dragged his tongue across your neck, down and over the bite scar on your lower neck and triceps. The old flavors still present within the skin. Even with how much time has passed since the bite was inflicted upon yourself.  
  
Black Hat stayed there to lap at the old wound, sucking on it a few times.  
  
He grinned when he heard your breathing hitch. Obviously from the stimulation of those sensitive areas. He then cackled deeply and pressed his hips firmly against your own, pushing his hardened package against your clothed crotch. Enticing a surprised gasp from you.  
  
" _Oh?_  What's the matter? You weren't expecting my _'accomplice'_ , weren't you?" Black Hat teased, brushing his crotch against your inner thighs. Stimulating both areas with the friction that was provided.  
  
You moaned in slight bliss, biting your lower lip to silence yourself.  
  
Black Hat just chuckled and shook his head at the display.  
  
"Don't worry about that, my dear. You're going to be screaming later anyway." He promised, pushing you back until you fell onto your back. Flattening yourself against the blankets and such. Putting you in a much more vulnerable position.  
  
He climbed on top of you. Giving you a predatory grin at your submissive posture.   
  
All to which you gave him a shy and modest attempt to be submissive, keeping your head down and your eyes avoided contact with his.  
  
All it did was further along his arousal.  
  
Submissive prey was always the best type of prey.  
  
He dragged his sharpened claw across the openings in your shirt, ripping it as he went. Dragging it down your body, tearing the remaining cloth without a care for the designs or material.  
  
Your breathing sped up in pace as you watched him remove your clothing. Shredding your shirt into ribbons. Thankfully, it wasn't your absolute favorite shirt.   
Finally, the shirt ripped in two pieces and slid off of your body. Piling at the edges of your sides and belly.  
  
Black Hat observed you with a careful eye, dragging his feral claws up your soft-looking abdomen.  
  
He dug them into you slightly, giving out a pleased hum when sanguine blood filled in the cracks. It was not enough to spill over, but just enough to show that he broke through the outer layers of skin.  
  
You whimpered in slight pain as the scratches began to sting. Hissing and arching slightly as the pain shocked through your body.  
Black Hat then brought his gripping claws up to your shoulders, placing them there and dragging them down your arms.   
  
Creating irritated drag marks down your appendages.  
  
He panted as you flinched, squeezing your eyes tight when he dragged his claws just a little too deep into the sensitive flesh of your arms.  
  
"That's it. Keep making those sweet faces of yours~" Black Hat moaned, rocking his pelvis into yours.  
  
Grinding his concealed groin against your own and stimulating the place between your legs.  
  
He was hard enough to feel him through his trousers. You couldn't help but blush at the notions and mental images of what might be concealed in those black pants of his. It could be something alien or something similar to a human. You were quite eager to find out.  
  
He bent down to your level and pressed his mouth to your own. His sharp teeth digging into your own lips, as his tongue wrestled with your own once more.  
The battle was heated as you both, mostly Black Hat, fought for dominance.  
  
He grinned when your tongue surrendered to his own longer appendage. To which he explored your mouth without restraint. Twisting and wrapping around your own appendage as he explored the moist cavern of your maw.  
  
Your head was spinning as Black Hat kissed you senseless.   
  
For a demon with no previous romantic experience, he was an excellent kisser. You had little to no knowledge on any partners Black Hat had. He may choose not to speak of them, or he may have had some that aren't around any more. Maybe he didn't even have time for mortal lust.  
  
It didn't matter. He could fucking kiss like he was the manifestation of lust itself.  
  
Black Hat broke the engagement, leaving only a barely visible saliva bridge between you two.  
  
You were panting harshly as you attempted to get your barrings once more. Your head still spinning and your nerves were still on fire.  
  
Black Hat was slightly sweating, his face blushing brightly as his lust began to grow more and more. He then began to feel you up, reaching and dragging his claws all around your body. Feeling up your chest, sides, and hips. Your body was utterly fragile and it took all of his restraint to not transform and mate with you harshly.  
  
Possibly killing you in the process.  
  
Instead, he continued to remove your clothes.  
  
Throwing off any articles that had gotten in his way, but he had yet to make it to your pelvis. Which were still covered in your pair of pants.   
Completely untouched until now.  
  
The erection in his pants was beginning to become painful. So painful, it was getting hard to ignore it.  
  
Yet. He would bide his time. He has all night, after all. He could go at it  _again and again_.  
  
He purred as he felt the warmth of your skin underneath his palms once more. His gloves have been long since removed and shredded from his claws appearing.  
  
You adored the attention he was giving you, purring when his claws would meet with your flesh again and again. Even welcoming him into your mouth when he returned for another round of kissing.  
  
Then, he began to drag his mouth over your sensitive body. Licking and sucking on various parts of your exposed flesh.  
  
Hickey after hickey. Lick after lick.  
  
Black Hat paused in his actions, then sat up and began to remove his own clothes.   
  
First, he slipped off his coat. Then, he began to unbutton his vest agonizingly slowly just to tease your hopeful and lust-filled eyes.  
  
Then, he undid his tie, slipping it off and setting it to the side, unlike the other pieces of his clothes. Finally, he removed his shirt.  
Underneath was dark grey skin, slightly dripping with sweat and moisture.  
  
Your face was now a firetruck red as he gave a grin at you. He didn't make a move to remove his hat or monocle. Leaving his top hat and monocle on, he climbed back over your helpless and willing body.  
  
He hummed as he laid himself over you, wedging his hips between your spread legs and placing his elbows on each side of your head. His body length was long and slender. Allowing him to look down on you while perching over your body.  
  
You looked away in slight intimidation, to which he just grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him once more.  
  
You refused eye contact, still looking off to the side as your blush just deepens and your heartbeat becomes rapid enough to ring in your ears.  
  
He just chuckles at your bashfulness. Making a  _'Tsk, Tsk'_  noise as he rubs your cheek with his thumb.   
Keeping his grip on your chin firm, but gentle.  
  
"Look at me, (Name)." He orders, to which you obey. Meekly looking up at your dominant lover.  
  
Looking Black Hat in his one visible eye as he rubs his cold thumb over your slightly parted lips.  
  
" _Good underling~_ " He purred, before placing his hand on your hips' crest.  
  
You squeaked as he dragged his claw down your crest, resting at your pants' bridge line. You seemed a bit nervous as you wiggled slightly and squeaked when he brought his face back into close proximity to yours.  
  
Then, he kissed you once more, parting his focus to remove your pants as he kissed you breathless once again.  
  
He hummed when he felt the pants give and begin to slide off of your hips. To which you slightly assisted.  
Arching your hips to give him leverage to push them off of you with.  
  
He growled as he managed to hook a claw into your pants and pulled your pants down, successfully removing the offending article and he removed himself from you.  
Pulling back to get a good look at your lude underpants as they were steadily revealed.   
  
Black Hat read a line of text that was present on the undergarments that said  _"Probe entrance here"_  and an arrow pointing to where your privates were.  
  
He arches a brow and cackles at the promiscuously designed underwear.  
  
"Oh, you  _naughty_  mortal~!" He purrs, then hooks his claws into the lingering pants, dragging them off and throwing them to the side.  
  
You cover your face in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Don't hide from me, dear." He pants, getting a nice view of your almost completely nude form. Leaving you only in your underwear and socks.  
  
Black Hat rubbed your exposed outer thighs gingerly. Taking in the scent of your sex with his forked tongue.   
  
He purred in arousal, digging his claws into your thighs and dragging them down the outside of your legs. He then watched as your face shot out from behind your hands, a grunt in arousal and slight pain coming from you.  
  
He could feel his member twitch at the sight of your slightly pained reaction.  
  
You grunted in slight discomfort, placing your hands underneath your chin, and taking in stuttering breaths.  
  
Black Hat flicked his tongue out again, once more catching the scent of your mounting arousal.   
He slightly scooted back, before hooking into your naughty underwear with his claws and began to remove it.  
  
Sliding it down your legs at a steady pace.  
  
Black Hat let out a groan at the reveal of your privates. Already dripping with arousal and the scent was much stronger with the underwear removed. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed a taste. A personal taste.  
  
He backed off of you and then got lower on your body. Placing his head close to your hips and with more adjustments, he began to wiggle lower. Causing you to gasp as he changed position and altered your stance.  
  
He then began to lift your legs, placing them on his shoulders and crunching in your abdomen. Finally, he got into position.  
  
He let his forked tongue flick out even more, the scent was  _SO_  much stronger. He was beginning to lose his mind!  
  
He made eye-contact with you. To which it showed your heated and panting face that was littered with an expression of anticipation.  
He turned his head slightly at you. Giving out a sinister smile with his seafoam green sharp teeth.  
  
"Word of advice, (Name)." You looked at him in slight confusion.  
  
" _NEVER_...let a demon between your legs." He said, before he wrapped his wide mouth around your sex.  
  
Your breath hitches as you felt the slimy appendage that was his tongue wriggle around your sex. Pushing against it and writhing around the area of your hips.  
You grunted and squeaked when he would suck on your erogenous zone.    
  
Stimulating your privates as they are prodded, sucked on, and nibbled on with those sharp teeth. Causing you to grip the sheets of the bed tightly as he worked on your privates. Pleasuring you as much as it was satisfying him.  
  
Black Hat would purr, moan, and growl as the scent and the flavor of your sex took over his mouth. Coating his taste buds in a stronger taste of your flavor. Similar to your blood and flesh, but much sweeter.  
  
He dug his face in deeper, lapping at ever angle that he could. Covering your sex in his green saliva.  
  
He even dragged his tongue up your sex. Allowing some of it to drip down and make your entire lower area moist.  
  
You gasped and panted as Black Hat didn't let up on you, you felt like he was eating you alive, but in a more pleasurable way.  
You began to wriggle and writhe to the point that you had to be restrained by Black Hats' arms so you wouldn't move as much and throw off his angles.  
  
You arched up into him, panting as you did so. You moaned as you felt something hot and burning begin to coil in your lower stomach.  
  
Coiling tighter and tighter. Like a rattlesnake that was ready to strike.  
  
Black Hat kept going, enjoying the taste that he longed to have for so long. Your flavor and taste was coming into reach the more he stimulated you.  
  
He kept his visible eye on your face, watching you bite your finger and knuckles to prevent yourself from making too much noise. You would even groan and clench the sheets in desperation. Trying to hold in all of those delicious sounds.  
  
Then, Black Hat began to give subtle nips with his teeth, which would cause you to jolt and let out a long string of  _'Ah! Ahh!'_  and your hips would clench around his head in response to the nipping. Similar to a cradle for his hat and head.  
  
 He sucked and licked, doing everything for you to come. His desire for your taste growing and growing.  
  
You felt the tide of pleasure go out, preparing for the wave of orgasm to come crashing over you.  
  
"B-Black Hat! I'm-I'm~!" You screamed, your body beginning to tighten up.  
  
Black Hat just grinned in response to your pleasured crying.  
  
"Then come for me, minion." He mumbled, sucking on your sex harder than ever.  
  
You clenched at his words, pressing his chilled face to your burning sex and cried out as you felt release completely overtake you.  
  
Black Hat merely lapped up the juices that spilled from you with gusto. Groaning at the sweet flavors that were dancing in his maw as he gulped mouthful after mouthful of your juice.   
  
You panted and clenched every now and then, riding on the waves of the aftershock from your slightly intense orgasm.  
  
You could feel your sex twitching as Black Hat relieved himself from it. Licking up the excess that would dribble out before removing himself and laying your legs back down onto the bed and righting himself upwards.  
  
He was panting harshly now. Your scent was all over him. It was in his mouth, on his monocle, his face, and forked tongue. His own erection was now throbbing painfully with need, absolutely begging for attention.   
  
He climbed on top of your slightly tired form. Using one hand to pop open the buttons on his trousers.  
  
He grunted in slight agitation as he peeled off his pants. Your sex was still dripping and your face was still a flushed deep red. A semi-blank expression was on your face and your mouth was hanging slightly open with the tip of your tongue sticking out.  
  
It looked like you had the best sex in the longest of time. Which just encouraged him more and more.  
  
He shimmed out of his pants, throwing them aside without a care. He quickly began to remove his tented underwear.  
  
Black Hat crawled out of his own underpants to reveal his own member. His dick was strained and throbbing with need.  
  
You blinked as you slowly came back to earth and gasped at the sheer size of it. His member pulsed at your gasp and Black Hat grunted out a laugh.  
Then, he crawled back in between your legs.  
  
"You...may take a break." He panted, even though his pupil was a slit like a snake. Completely tight and wired.  
  
"But, I must...relieve myself." He snarled.   
  
Black Hat started to drag his member against your hole, slicking it with saliva and your juices. Pushing against it to make it more fitted to enter.  
  
You whimpered at the prodding and you wrapped your arms around his midsection, nuzzling into his neck. To which he returned the notion with gusto.  
Though, he clamped his teeth onto your shoulder. Causing you to whine in slight pain. His teeth drawing a little blood to the surface.  
  
He then began to force his way into you. Which you grunted and tightened your hold on his midsection. Squeezing his member tightly the further it went inside of your body.  
He made a deep rumble within his chest, vibrating against you as he slipped even further inside. Stretching you out the further he went.  
  
Black Hat was girthy, but thankfully, he prepared you properly. Preventing any form of discomfort from overwhelming you to the point of tears and begging him to stop.  
  
Inch after inch of his member slipped inside of your tight, soft, and warm body. Encasing it in pulsing flesh.   
  
Black Hat then let out a shuddering breath as he fully hilted himself inside of you. His hips pressing against your own, as his phallus completely disappeared inside of you.  
  
He never thought that he would take part in alien sex of any kind. He rarely even took part in any form of intercourse with mortals.   
Though, for once, it was worth it.  
  
You were so soft and warm on the inside. Wet and tight. Like a well-oiled glove that would easily slip over his hand.  
  
Black Hat panted as he felt you clench around his member a few times. Feeling him up as he got used to the feeling of being inside of your body.  
He then gave you an experimental pump. Causing you to suddenly gasp. If he had ears, they would'ave probably twitched.  
  
He pumped again, getting the same results for both parties.  
  
You felt him retract slightly, before going into you hard. Causing you to cry out, slightly in pain, but primarily pleasure.  
  
Black Hat moved his legs into a slightly better pose, giving him more grip on the bed to thrust into you with.  
He pulled out again, relishing the feeling of your hole attempting to pull him back in, before thrusting back inside with more force.  
  
You gasped as you were bounced back into the bed from the force of Black Hats' thrust.  
  
He growled, a sudden side of animalistic tendencies overcoming him, as he began a steady pace of thrusting.  
  
He gripped the back side of your thighs for more leverage as he buried himself to the hilt over and over again.  
You would gasp in pleasure, feeling your insides pull on his phallus before letting him slide out again. Like they didn't want him to leave, but to stay inside.  
  
You clenched around him constantly, hugging his back as his thrust began to go deeper and deeper inside yourself.   
  
Causing you to get more vocal the more he pushes further into yourself with.  
  
Black Hat panted and began to drool out of his mouth, his exposed grey body was dripping with sweat from the exertion.  
He loved the feeling of your body. The feel of your entrance and the pleasure you were giving him.  
  
He was releasing his own grunts, but they would alternate between deep and demonic to normal and guttural.  
  
He upped his pace, going into you faster and harder. Thrusting deeper and deeper into your willing body.  
  
You started to cry out in pleasure, calling him by name as you wrapped your legs around his hips. Tightening the grip between you two.  
  
You began to mutter profane words as your arousal began to reach a certain and familiar high.  
  
Black Hat began to growl viciously, his thrust becoming short, but more powerful. He writhed as he felt a coil cranking down in his lower gut. As it felt like an internal hellfire was burning him from the inside out.  
  
He panted, listening to the words that you were muttering.  
  
Suddenly, his phallus must'ave hit something deep within yourself, because you suddenly screamed out  _"FUCK ME THERE, MASTER!"_.  
To which Black Hat froze and you blanched. A deep blush creeped across your face.  
  
And a wide and smug grin creeped across his.  
  
Black Hat gave out a breathy laugh. Much to your dismay.  
  
"Well...since you asked so... _pathetically._ " He purred, then he suddenly snarled and latched on your shoulder.   
  
His thrust found new strength as he pounded that spot that was deep within yourself over and over again. Causing you to scream his name, blocking out the world around you two as he dragged his toes into the covers on the bed to go even deeper and to ram that special spot deep within yourself.  
  
You began to repeat profanity like a broken record and strain as he went deeper to hit that special spot within yourself.  
  
Every time he did, you would cry out and scream for more. To which he just gripped your shoulder with his teeth even tighter and began to thrust faster.  
Your head was spinning out of control, your mind was reeling, your flesh was burning. All you could think of was Black Hat fucking you.  
  
You panted, clawing at his back as you felt that familiar feeling of the tide going out.  
  
"Cumming! I'm cumming!!!" You screamed, clenching your legs around Black Hat.  
  
To which he just gave an unearthly growl and grinded into you. His own release was upon himself as well. As his dick would throb rapidly and painfully for its' desired release.  
You felt the pulses from his phallus and you knew he was close as well. You clawed at his back as you felt the wave come to crash over you.  
  
You shrieked as you came, your insides clamped down on Black Hat, to which he gave a monstrous snarl and embraced his own release.  
Filling you up from the inside.  
  
You felt a mighty chill fill you up from within yourself, knowing that Black Hat came. You even felt your insides pulse and throb with his release now inside of you.  
  
You both panted rapidly. Feeling some droplets of sweat fall off of Black Hat and onto yourself. You breathed as he panted, attempting to catch your breaths.  
Then, Black Hat collapsed on top of you. His hat obscuring his eyes as he breathed through his mouth.   
  
He hasn't pulled out of you just yet. Still feeling the coldness within yourself.  
  
Yet, you both just basked in the afterglow of your intercourse. Catching the breath that you both lost.  
Black Hat then moved his hand. Flicking his wrist to pick you both up and move the covers, to then flipping it again to flip the covers over you both.  
  
Then, his hand fell limply onto the bed.  
  
You waited patiently for him to move, yet he didn't. He didn't even pull out of you.  
To which you could feel your insides throb with the cum, still full of it.  
  
You shifted, to which Black Hat just grumbled and gripped you with his arms that had power similar to a vice.  
  
" _Stop moving._ " He growled.  
  
You just blink and look at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh, Black Hat? Are you gonna pull out or what?" You asked, wiggling your hips a bit and causing him to hiss.  
  
" _No_. It's warm in there and it's cold out here. I don't want to deal with the cold." He mumbled into your chest, turning his head slightly away. It almost seemed to give him a look like he was listening to your heartbeat.  
  
To which you just grumbled and continued to lay there. Letting Black Hat lay on yourself and eventually doze off. Despite you wanting to move, the death-grip he just placed on you didn't seem to be going away, so it looked like you were stuck like this.  
  
It didn't matter to you at the moment.  
  
For the first time of having sex with another species of an alien race, it was sure one of the best sexual encounters you have ever had in your life.  
  
Though, you might just keep that as a mental note.  
  
Black Hats' ego was already huge. You don't really want to encourage it anymore.  
  
So, instead, you just got into a cozier position and decided to join your mate for a moment of peaceful sleeping.  
  
Hopefully he won't be so moody when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)


End file.
